


Forget Everything

by KingHades



Series: 3AMRamblings [6]
Category: Brandon Rogers - Fandom, Magic Funhouse (Web Series), Rogersverse
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: Another random fanfic that most likely makes no sense. Also, still not great with summaries.
Series: 3AMRamblings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forget Everything

Why was he unable to remember?

He had no recollection of his own past memories, of who he was. Things that would help him understand that he wasn't supposed to be within the hospital.

Could it be considered a hospital?

The staff didn't seem to care for the patients. And there was so much secrecy, which was easy to notice due to the amount of times he remained under the influence of the "medicine".

**Don't take the pill.**

A fictitious world created and keeping him lost in what isn't. Maybe it was meant to merge what once was and create a new reality within his mind.

Yet, he didn't recognize himself when he looked in that mirror.

He was unhappy with the clown life he was living, especially since the only other sentient beings he could talk with were the puppets. Each of them were unusual in their mannerisms, one of them perverted in his thinking.

**Don't. Take. The. Pill.**

She offered him candy.

Old people candy.

He had no reason to take it and sometimes, it made him suspicious. Why was she offering him candy when he was about to start going off about his problems?

Right, people couldn't possibly speak with candy in their mouth. She offered it to everyone, Percy and the blonde puppet being included.

Wait, who was everyone?

It was only the four of them.

Linda. A puppet.

Percy. A puppet.

Blonde one. A puppet.

Himself. The clown.

Everyone else.

No, that wasn't right. There was no one else that resided in their home. Only the four of them. He took care of most of the cleaning and chores while they mostly did nothing.

Everyone didn't—

No, not everyone. It was only four.

**Don't take the pill.**

There was more. More people who didn't seem to be fully there. And those puppets were the three main nurses who watched over them. Over him.

She, Linda, always told him to take the pill but he was beginning to refuse. He was told not to take it.

The message on his feet told him not to take it.

Then,  **she** made it clear that he shouldn't be in this place. That meant he would need to get answers as to who he used to be. He needed to know who he was and why he was here.

Yet, his refusal led to the injection.

And it meant being back.

Just him and the puppets.

Of course it was only them. That's how it's always been in his show. Just him and the three puppets. No one else.

~~**Don't** ~~ **take the pill.**

Everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest any ideas of what to write or something, leave a comment below or find me on twitter (beheadedroyalty).


End file.
